


Manipulation Tactics

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Thorki Drabble [3]
Category: MCU, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Manipulation, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Shape shifter Loki, Short, Teasing, flirty loki, long overdue talk, the HUG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Loki’s manipulative capabilities know no bounds.





	Manipulation Tactics

Thor almost didn’t believe his eyes as he stood sharing a smile with his troublesome brother, the projectile he had just thrown stagnant in the trickster’s hand.

“I’m here.” Loki assured, his emerald eyes gleaming with mirth. It took a moment (the blond always was a little slow) before Thor’s grin widened and he suddenly hurtled the couch between them, laughing boisterously with his arms wide. The smaller god let out a quiet sound of discomfort as they made impact, his body slammed into Thor’s brick wall of a breast as the thunderer held him tightly, his chest vibrating with gleeful laughter.

Finally, he had Loki alive in his arms, and after so many years of mourning! What was it now, three times he had thought his beloved brother dead? And all within the last decade no less. Clearly he was going to have to start keeping a closer eye on him.

“You’ll stay now, right?” Thor held the other by the back of his neck, forcing them eye to eye. Loki merely smirked and gave a casual shrug.

“Perhaps.” He teased, watching the blonde’s look hardened as his hold grew slightly firmer.

“No more games, Loki. You stay by my side.” He commanded, surprisingly more intimidating now without a second eye or long hair. It made him look so much more rugged and harsh.

“But of course, my King.” The silver tongue replied, carefully coming to rest his hands against the other’s chest without him taking notice. “Although...” Loki broke their shared gaze, looking off as if in troubling thought.

“What?” Thor pressed, holding the other slightly tighter in fear he might vanish into thin air like so many times before.

“In order to do that, I’d need a full pardon.” Loki pointed out, and Thor could almost roll eyes. “Valhalla knows what a fuss people will make otherwise, especially that Heimdall.” Rightly so, Thor thought, especially considering Loki had planned to have the gate keeper trialled for treason, the punishment for which carried the death sentence (unless you were Loki of course, but then Loki got away with an awful lot). Still, he supposed he did have a point.

“I’ll consider overlooking a few of your crimes.”

“A few?” Loki questioned, tilting his head and pushing out his bottom lip ever so slightly.

“The more serious ones. Treason, for instance, stealing the throne, kidnapping and impersonating the King, betraying me, all those kinds of things.” Loki’s mouth drew up into a smile with every mentioned felony, a delighted sparkle to his irises as though he were recalling fond memories.

“Well aren’t you generous.” He remarked, hands sliding slowly up from the blonde’s breastplate to the sides of his neck. “Though I fear, even with the full pardon-”

“Partial pardon.” Thor quickly corrected, though Loki payed it little heed.

“Merely ‘staying by your side’ is quite the demotion from king.” His voice dropped to a whisper as he leaned in closer, so close Thor could feel the air of his words against his lips. “What makes you think I wont just kill you now and steal your throne?” The god of lies asked silkily, the ends of his nails pressing into the skin of the blonde’s neck.

“Because you don’t want to.” Thor replied confidently, unfazed by the threat. Loki gave him a befuddled look, encouraging the royal to elaborate. “Like you said, you never wanted the throne.” The noirette’s face fell, images of the day they had turned from brothers to enemies rising to the forefront of his mind. Although, looking back, Thor supposed they had always been rivals, and he had simply never realised. He’d been a gullible fool back then, falling for Loki’s every trick, but no longer.

“Well maybe I want it now. I rather enjoyed ruling in Odin’s stead.” The liar rebutted stubbornly.

“Building golden statues of yourself and putting on plays?” The Æsir couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, much to the displeasure of the Jötunn in his arms. “I’m sure you did, but it’s not going to be like that now. Wherever we go we start from scratch, no luxury’s or privilege.” He brushed a stray lock of black behind the other’s ear without thought. “It’s going to be hard, and I am going to need you by my side.” Thor held his face gently in his hands, tactile as ever, forcing them eye to eye.

“As a subject, or an equal?” Loki questioned, already dreading the reply. Sure enough Thor’s face drew into a troubled expression, unsure of how to answer. After all, he was a king now, the king of an ancient and powerful people, even if they were only gypsies floating in space at the current time. Just as Odin had no equal among his people, nor would Thor.

“Loki, you were and always will be my brother, my confidante, and my oldest friend-” The younger scoffed.

“Even then we were never equals. You were the favoured and I was the runt, as it was and ever shall be.” Loki bit venomously, attempting to pull away. Thor was having none of it, wrapping his arms back tightly around the other’s thin waist and successfully keeping him trapped in place.

“No Loki, it’s not like that, it was never like that! Alright, yes I was given some level of favouritism, and my treatment of you did at times imply I thought myself superior,” Loki scoffed again, “but I don’t anymore! And I may not have acted like it, but to me you were always my only equal.” The blond admitted, watching Loki’s expression soften as the younger refused to meet his eyes. “Perhaps not, you know, physically, I mean half the monsters I’ve faced would probably have snapped you in half,” The trickster gave him an irritated look and he quickly moved on, “but never doubt that I trusted and loved you more than any other.” And he would probably continue to do so, despite what common sense he had developed when it came to the other over the years. “Except mother of course.”

The sorcerer chuckled, finally smiling again even as he sighed.

“So I am simply doomed to inferiority then?” He asked, sounding strangely resigned.

“What- no, look, I’ll make you my adviser.” Thor promised, only for the other to give him a unsatisfied pout. “You’ll still be a prince, which makes you my second in command.” Loki’s expression softened slightly, but he still appeared displeased with the arrangement. “And- and you can be in charge whenever I’m not around,” under Heimdall’s close watch of course, but Loki didn’t need to know that, “You’ll be my right hand.” He’d probably regret it later, as he often did, but so long as he applied the appropriate precaution Thor was certain he could keep Loki under some manner of control.

The shape-shifter’s expression drew up into a smirk, his eyelids lowering as his hands slid up to gently rub the spot between the blonde’s neck and shoulders.

“Perhaps I’d prefer the left?” He suggested, voice deliciously tempting as he fluttered his eyelashes enticingly. Thor’s face contorted in befuddlement as Loki’s hands rubbed back down to his chest plate, looking up at him desirably and pressing their bodies close. Left? Why in Valhalla would Loki want to be on his left? As the thunderer considered this his eyes trailed down to watch other’s hands, noting how he’s begun to play with his chest, running his fingers around the plate over his pectoral. It was then he realised what the other was doing.

“Wait, now, you just- stop that.” Loki sent him an curiously innocent look.

“Stop what?” He asked sinfully, fingers trailing back up to the Æsir’s neck.

“The- the seducing to get your way thing.” He’d watched many a representative fall for Loki’s charms during talks, and he wasn’t about to be left heartbroken like them. Not again at least. Thor hurriedly removed Loki’s hands from him before taking a step back. “It wont work. Not this time.”

Loki gave a look of mock scandal.

“Why brother, I’d never do such a thing!” He seated himself on the couch behind, continuing to feign innocence. “That would be...” Thor couldn’t help his eyes being drawn to the other’s crosses legs as he rubbed one against the other sensually, “Incestuous~” the trickster hissed enticingly before licking his lips, “Forbidden~”

“Stoppit.” Loki grinned, his shimmering eyes trailing down from Thor’s stubborn expression to the beginnings of a bulge at the front of his pants. The blond immediately noted his gaze and quickly covered his crotch with his hands.

“What? Do I not please you, my lord?” Loki asked, and by now the blond was well aware he was being played with. Seduction was merely a tactic for the other, a strategy for deception, and he fell right into it every time. “Perhaps then you would prefer something more,” there was a glimmer of green over Loki’s body and in the next second a well endowed woman wearing hardly anything sat in his place, “feminine?”

Lady Loki grinned as Thor visibly faltered, before closing his eye and taking a deep breath.

“Loki.” The blond warned, voice like rumbling thunder.

“Yes, my king?” She asked playfully, trailing a hand slowly up her inner thigh and pushing out her large bosom. Thor quickly looked away and cleared his throat for fear it might break when he went to speak.

“Enough, I’m- just- you can't-” Thor took another deep inhale, which turned out to be a terrible mistake as the other had begun to release some kind of amazing smelling pheromone. Damn the drop of Jötunn that tainted his blood from generations ago, making him a fool for the scent the other now emitted. “I’m leaving now.” The blond announced hurriedly, turning and departing the room with haste. The sound of Loki’s quiet laughter followed until the door slipped shut behind him, Thor sighing and resting his back against the wall. Slowly his thundering heart began to quieten, and with disappointment at his bodies lack of self control he looked down at the tent in his pants.

“Every time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Loki is fishing for queen status (the queen stands on the kings left traditionally). Hope you liked! Remember to Kudos <3


End file.
